1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a device that produces a grilled product in a conventional oven. More particularly, the device includes upper and lower grids, wherein the food rack drops below the lower grids when in use, thereby allowing both surfaces of the food product to receive grill markings.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Typically, an operator will place a food product on a grated surface in an oven to cook a first side and then manually flip the food product over to cook the second side. This process is very slow and requires additional operator intervention, as well as being potentially hazardous to the operator as they insert their arm into the oven to turn over the food product.
The present disclosure overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and allows for faster cooking by grilling on both sides simultaneously. In addition, easy disassembly allows for easy cleaning without necessity of any tools.
The present disclosure also provides many additional advantages, which shall become apparent as described below.